


Reversed Destiny

by woyo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluffy Ending, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-03-07 04:46:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 12,500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13427094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/woyo/pseuds/woyo
Summary: Severus Snape thought he was definitely dead. But when he woke up, he found himself in the third year at Hogwarts. Lily unmarried, the M-word unsaid, irretrievable mistakes unmade.Knowing that James married Lily was more due to his errors than James’s triumphs, this time Severus wouldn’t have tragedy repeated itself.A fluffy story about loyalty, friendship and constant love.Happy ending.[completed in 2018.3][beta-ed in 2018.6]Thank my dearest beta, @Haveblocked very much!





	1. Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> There are enough misery in our life.  
> Let's have something fluffy and refreshing.

“Look...at...me...” Snape whispered.

Dark eyes met green ones, panic and perplexity shining in those eyes that belonged to Lily.

He could hear the footsteps of Death.

Would death be peaceful?

Would he meet Lily - _his_ Lily - in the afterlife?

Then —

Pain. Agony.

Unbearable. Dreadful.

Beyond imagining. Past endurance.

Sweating, Snape opened his eyes, only to find himself lying in a bed of the hospital wing at Hogwarts, instead of in Heaven or Hell.

“Sev!” Here came the voice, the owner of which had died decades ago.

He froze.

It was a teenage Lily, who was grasping his right arm so tightly that it had turned numb. But of course, he made no attempt to struggle.

“I was... I was so worried about you! James pushed you downstairs and... and you were knocked out. He and Sirius are in detention tonight. They deserve it! How do you feel now?”

Incredulous, Snape looked at Lily in the way a teenage boy would never do. “Wasn’t I dead?” Where there was Lily, there was Heaven.

“You did cry a lot in your dreams,” said Lily in tearful sniffs. “What’s Nagini?”

“... A snake.” Snape had never told lies to Lily. However, he was quite bewildered now. Was he in somebody's memory? Probably  _his_ own. But he had never been pushed downstairs by that Potter, though they did have bullied him a lot.

Was he in his adolescence?

Was he endowed with another chance to start all over again?

Was it a dream? If it was, Snape hoped he'd never wake up.

“Lily,” it was so pleasant to call her name and to feel its owner respond. “Which year am I in?”

Lily chuckled. Snape could still see the trace of her tears on her face. Merlin, she must have cried when he was in coma.

“The third year, Sev,” said Lily. “I hope you didn’t hurt your brain. Exams are coming up.”

So it was May now, thought Snape. His eyes never left Lily's face. Snape felt as if great new vistas of opportunities were opening all around him. The dream life he had failed to lead had never seemed so real for him as at that moment. Savoring the happiness that was flooding through him, Snape decided to seize this opportunity. Wherever his destiny was leading to, it had to be better than what he had left behind.

The door opened. A teenage Remus Lupin came in.

“Severus Snape?” Lupin called.

Snape turned in his direction, a teenage Lupin in his usual shabby robe coming into his sight.

“Well,” Lupin began. He looked quite embarrassed. Of the four menaces, he was the quietest one. Sometimes Snape doubted it was because he was dread of the leakage of his “little furry problems” that this werewolf never argued with the Marauders. Compromise was always taken as friendship in given context. “I’m sorry for what James and Sirius have done. They... they didn't mean it. It was an unintended accident, wasn't it?”

“I am under the impression such said ‘accidents’ like that have happened to me for the umpteenth time.” It was hard to speak with less sarcasm, even given another chance.

Lily gulped.

Lupin looked astonished. _Snivellus_  had never spoken like that before. True, he manifested his resentment in many ways, none of which was that sharp.

“Sev, please forgive them. James was just...well, a little nasty,” said Lily, patting him gently. “Gryffindor has lost ten points for that. I think it serves them right.”

Realization crashed over Snape that Lily was in Gryffindor while he was in Slytherin. Those two houses loathed each other on principle. He still had a long way to go before he could win her back.

“Fine,” Snape said finally.

“OK,” said Lupin before leaving the room, probably to seek out his Marauder friends, update them on Snape’s condition and tell them the Marauders won again.

Lily beamed. “Whatever they do, we’ll always be friends, right?”

Driven by an unprecedented impulse, Snape struggled up, leaned forward and clumsily hugged Lily, who chuckled again. Hugging her was like hugging a delicate dream which was too beautiful to be true, and Snape sincerely believed everything would vaporize immediately once touched.

It didn’t.

“Lily,” Snape whispered, tears trickling down his pallid face, “I will... never ever leave you. I promise.”

Lily squeezed his hand in response.

 

After their detentions, James and Sirius met Lupin and _Wormtail._

“Severus seems to have changed a lot,” said Lupin.

“ _Snivellus_? You’re joking,” laughed Sirius.

“No, it’s true.” Lupin frowned. “He was... more mature... the way he looked at me... it was as if he’d lived a hundred years in misery. It was... was like...” Lupin desperately searched for an expression to describe his discovery. All three others looked at him in disbelief.

“...as if he has been reborn,” Lupin finished.

Wormtail swallowed. 

“Well then,” said James, wearing his usual smirk, “maybe we should call him _phoenix_ instead of _Snivellus_.”


	2. The Whisper and the Warning

Snape had few chances to meet with Lily in the following month, let alone have private chats. It was obvious that Potter was up to something. And this time, he wouldn’t have the last laugh, not when the soul inside Severus Snape was no longer a puerile, bad-tempered prat.

While everyone in Hogwarts was struggling to keep their heads up in the academic sea, Snape found life easy and peaceful. He used to have spin between the Dark and the Light, passing on intelligence, fight a fierce battle of wits and courage at the cost of not only his life. Now the only thing he’d got to do is _being_  a student, much more relaxing, isn’t it? Those classes, of course, were too easy for him. Charms and Transfiguration were a piece of cake. He could almost recite the entirety of One Thousand Magic Herbs and Fungi from memory(and update them somewhere), so he earned numerous points for Slytherin in Herbology. As for Defense Against the Dark Arts, he was top of the class. The only problem was Ancient Runes, in which he could see no sense. One had to be insane to learn it.

As a tradition, Slytherin had Potions with Gryffindor. And, much to his pleasure, Lily chose to sit beside him at the back of the dungeon.

“I think that girl adores you, Sev,” breathed Lily. “She has been peering at you for ten minutes! Was it your performance in Defense Against the Dark Arts that made her so impressed?”

“No idea,” Snape whispered back.

Professor Slughorn had told them to make a simple potion to cure boils. Snape thought it was too easy for the third years. After handing in his sample, Snape began reading _Ancient Runes Made Easy_ , which easily made him doze off until —

A spitball flew across half of the dungeon and hit him on head.

It was from Lupin, who called “ _Snivellus_!” and set the whole dungeon in an uproar. That was quite unusual for Lupin as he was the poking one. Snape glared at him. Lupin, however, winked.

Snape grasped the spitball.

“Are you okay?” Lily asked, not even noticing what they were laughing at. She was busy chopping some ingredients, her potion still being unfinished.

“I am fine,” Snape managed a faint smile. He hadn’t had a visceral smile for so long that the relevant muscles had become stiff. “Stir clockwise twice before adding the fungi. It will be better.”

“Oh...” Lily did as she was told. The potion turned lilac almost instantly. “Sev! You are a genius!”

Watching Lily happily hand in her sample, Snape opened the spitball. Inside he found the handwriting of Lupin:

 

_They are planing to steal your textbook before the exams,_

_which would lose more points for Gryffindor if found. Careful._

_I’ve never told you that, beware._

_R.L._

 

Snape’s lips curled up into a near smile.

 

In the Slytherin common room, Snape cast an Undetectable Extension Charm on his wallet, into which he stuffed all his books except for those relating to Runes. He put the wallet carefully in his robes and began reading about Runes.

 _I will only leave books on Runes in my schoolbag_ , thought Snape. _If they want to steal them, then  they can go for it._

It was funny, he thought, that he’d started thinking in a teenage way, though his soul was almost twenty-five years older than the present hormone-filled body. But for his continued indifference to Quidditch playing, Snape would have reckoned that he had become another guy.

“ _Weird_ ,” Snape said to himself.

 

It was when he was wondering what spell could torment somebody most without actually hurting him in the library the next day that he heard somebody exclaim his name.

“Snape!” The boy shouted. The librarian stood up and walked towards them furiously.

“Quiet! You’re in the LIBRARY!”

“Sorry,” the boy gasped, swallowed “you are one who shout the loudest” back. Snape looked up and recognized he was a Gryffindor. “Lily. Lily is crying in the bathroom! And she keeps repeating your name! ”

Without further ado, Snape got to his feet and ran to the said bathroom. Why was Lily crying? What had happened? Reigned by fear and worry, he didn’t use the wisdom in wartime to ponder on the transparent lie and was out of breath when he reached the door, only to find Moaning Myrtle wailing in the bathroom.

“Where is Lily?” he panted.

“Oh, _Lily_!” howled the Moaning Myrtle. “How touching! A boy who has run a mile just to find _Lily_. There is no Lily here. Only poor Moaning Myrtle. Forever forgotten! Forever overlooked!” Moaning Myrtle gave a tragic sob and dived headfirst into the toilet, splashing water all around and vanishing from sight. Muffled cries could still be heard.

Snape stood there, finally realizing the greatest spy had just been fooled by a thirteen-year-old.

 

When he came back to the library, it was conspicuous that his schoolbag had been rummaged and he could tell that they found nothing but tedious _Runes._

That’s an unsuccessful raid for Potter, thought Snape.

Meanwhile, he felt stupid that his intelligence and self-control had descended to the level of an immature teenager. Perhaps it was the side effect of being given another birth.

Anyway, Snape felt that he owed Lupin thanks, which seemed unbearable before but quite logical now, though he had no faintest idea how to express such an un-Snape-ish thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> James: I feel betrayed.


	3. M-word

For the umpteenth time Snape wished desperately that he were in Gryffindor, or Lily were in Slytherin. The latter seemed more impossible—Lily was a Muggle-born. He spent much more time in the library than in Slytherin common room, clutching at the straw that Lily might come for reference books, which isolated him from other Slytherins.

Snape didn’t care. He had grown used to the absence of friendship. If so-called friendship was hanging around with a gang and picking on others from time to time, he'd no interest in it.

Lily never set foot in the library during that time. And Snape couldn’t help picturing her happily spending time in the Gryffindor common room with Potter. She spoke to Potter. She giggled with Potter. She touched Potter...

 

The minute the final exam was over, Snape stood in the Hall, looking for Lily. To his surprise, Lily had been waiting for him.

“James said he wanted a word with me,” said Lily.

 Snape’s heart sank.

“I told him to wait until the feast,” Lily continued. “I have something to tell you, Sev. I'm taking a trip aboard with my family this summer!”

Snape squeezed a faint smile. “Well, I’ll write to you. Have fun.”

Lily beamed and ran away.

 

At the feast, Snape bitterly watched James and Lily sitting together. Jealousy burst inside him.

 

The holiday was dull and tasteless. Snape couldn't use magic of make potions at home. So he started recording his previous discoveries in portion making. _Maybe I could publish a book or something to teach those morons the delicate power of liquid that creeps through their veins_ , thought Snape.

Moreover, he wrote to Lily three times a week. She would surely be overwhelmed with surprise when she returned home to find the mailbox jammed with letters. All hers.

And just picture how jealous Petunia would be!

A shadow of a smile touched his lips.

 

Snape woke up early on September first. During the lengthy holiday, he had managed to write three rolls of parchment on potion making. Further experiments were badly needed, though.

He had packed carefully the night before. His mother, Eileen, was astonished at his jubilation to return school.

“Do you feel sick? You look pale,” she asked, concerned.

“I am fine, mum,” said Snape softly. Obviously Eileen had no idea that her son was severely lovesick. He kissed goodbye to his mother on platform 9¾ and headed for the Hogwarts Express merrily.

“Hi, Severus!” Lily waved at him. “You  _really_  shocked me! I’ve never received so many letters before!”

“I… I just missed your company.” Snape’s face reddened. He could face the most powerful Legilimens, could survive the most dreadful dark magic, could compound the most complicated potion, but he couldn't help flushing when talking with Lily - _his_  Lily.

They set off along the side of the train, weaving through the crowd. Nearly every compartment was full. At last they caught sight of an empty one at the end of the train and happily settled down.

On the way to Hogwarts, Lily kept talking about her trip during the holiday while Snape listened attentively. He was on the edge of telling her about his book of potions when the door crashed open.

It was Avery.

In a dreadful blast of realization Snape rolled up his sleeves to check his forearm—no tattoos. How could he forget about the Dark Lord? The Death Eaters had started recruiting since he was in Hogwarts.

Seized with panic, Snape fixed his alert eyes on Avery. Regardless of whether the Dark Lord was ascending, Snape wouldn't be coming to his side again.

Nevertheless, Avery didn't mention the Dark Lord at all.

“Ha! Isn’t this our top one student who dwells in library 25 hours a day? Why don’t you sit with _us_?” he asked. “You enjoy accompanying a riffraff?”

“ _Were_  Lily a riffraff,” Snape’s chest puffed up as he rose to stand, glaring at Avery., “ _You_  must be too noble to have even an ounce of intelligence.”

“You adore her, right?” smirked Avery. “ _Snivellus_  adores a Mudblood!”

“DON’T YOU DARE USE THAT WORD!” roared Snape. Lily got to her feet, standing aghast.

“I _am_ a pureblood!” shouted Avery with feeble bravado.

“Yeah,” sneered Snap. “One hundred percent of pure stupidity.”

Scarlet with rage, Avery slammed the door and dashed out, seething.

“Severus?”

“Did I scare you?” panted Snape, who looked paler than ever.

Lily hesitated and shook her head.

“Fine. _Fine_.” Snape sat down, his breath coming in short gasps. “The pureblood, the...the M-word...it’s rude and ludicrous...some Slytherins are, well, biased.”

Lily held his hands to comfort him. The both fell silent for the rest of the journey.

Many things were racing in Snape's mind. Where was the Dark Lord now? Was he dead, or delayed? Snape knew that the Dark Lord had graduated from Hogwarts, so maybe some teachers would know? Dumbledore called the Dark Lord Tom every time they confronted. And Lucius had once told him that the Dark Lord used the name Tom Marvolo Riddle in his adolescence, after the Chamber of Secrets was opened. He mentioned something about a _diary_  as well. Maybe he could ask Dumbledore or Slughorn about him?

Snape made a mental note.


	4. The Dark Lord and Where to Find Him

Breakfast time.

The owls flooded into the Great Hall as usual.

Lily was seated at the Gryffindor table beside Mary MacDonald when an owl arrived, dropping a folded letter in front of her. It was pale turquoise.

Bemused, she took it up.

Mary leaned towards her: “It looks like a Howler, but it’s not fiery red.”

Lily frowned: “I don’t think I’d receive a _Howler_  anyway.”

“Open it up,” Mary urged. “See what happens.”

The instant Lily opened it, she heard Snape’s deep voice echoing around her:

_Hi Lily, I hope I didn’t scare you. It does look like a_

_terrible Howler. I cast a_ Muffliato  _spell on the letter so_

 _that only_ you  _can hear what it says. I name it_ Whisper.

_Is it successful? Do you like it?_

_Sev S._

 

Blushing, Lily refolded the Whisper, only to find Mary staring at her in disbelief.

“What it said?” she asked.

“You didn’t hear anything?” Mary nodded.

“It’s a Whisper, Snape’s invention. Only the receiver can hear what it says.” Lily blushed pink again.

“Impressive. _Romantic_.” murmured Mary.

 

When potions class was over, for the first time Snape didn’t leave with Lily. Instead, he stayed as the classroom emptied itself.

“Severus?” Slughorn was cleaning the mess when he saw Snape standing before him. “You’ve done very well recently. You used to be talented in potions. Why, but now you seem to he have improved a great deal!” he added cheerfully.

“Thanks, Professor.” Snape nodded. “I want to ask you some questions. ”

“Ask away, then, m’boy. Ask away...”

Snape’s mouth was dry.

“Have you ever taught a Slytherin named Tom Marvolo Riddle? How is he lately?”

Slughorn’s merry smile faded. Jittery tingles crept through Snape’s veins.

“Why, m’boy, would you ask such a question? You can’t have heard of his name, can you?” 

“Got his diary somehow,” Snape invented.

“What did he write?”

Snape noticed Slughorn used past tense.

“Reminders like washing the hair and dealing with the pimples on nose. Nothing more.”

“He had black hair like James’,” said Slughorn, heaving a sigh. “Handsome man. Plus prefect. Sorry for his premature death.”

“I beg your pardon?”

“Premature death. Such a gifted and handsome boy. Hagrid was expelled after that,” Slughorn concluded.

 _Dead_? But how could he just be ... _dead_? Slughorn turned around, waving at him to leave. Snape thanked him again and hurried to the next class.

A gleam of hope lightened in his heart.

He wanted to talk to Hagrid in person.

 

It was half past six, Snape was sitting in the Slytherin common room, considering how to worm out the truth from Hagrid. He hadn't had any personal talks with him before. It could be quite easy if he had any Veritaserum. Could he use Legilimency? It wouldn't function well when it comes to a half-giant though. What about bribing him with gifts? He seemed to love dragons very much.

 

Two days later, an owl delivered him a parcel from Flourish & Blotts. He tore it open.

In the parcel lay a copy of _Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland._

Coincidentally, Lily was passing by, who took a glimpse at the book and giggled. “Sev, you like dragons?”

“Er...”

Lily laughed and walked away, leaving Snape, embarrassed.

 

After sunset, Snape sneaked out of the castle. He’d never done things like that before—that sort of adventure used to belong to Potter. And he knew that Granger and Weasley paid a lot of visits to Hagrid in the night as well.

Yet he didn't possess an Invisibility Cloak. He'd better be careful.

Snape knocked the door of Hagrid’s hut.

“Comin’. Comin’... ”

Hagrid pushed the door open, through the crack of which Snape could see hams and pheasants hanging from the ceiling. In the corner stood a massive bed with a patchwork quilt over it.

“Blimey, who are yeh?” asked Hagrid, bemused.

“Severus Snape, a student.”

“What do yeh want ter do? I don’ have many guests usually.” Hagrid looked him up and down. “A _Slytherin_.”

Snape handed him the book: “It’s for you. And… and I want to ask you something.”

“ _Dragon Species of Great Britain and Ireland_?” Delight lit up in Hagrid’s eyes. He held the book in his enormous hands carefully, “Comon’ in. Mate. Never expect so much from Slytherins.”

Snape followed Hagrid, who pulled out a kettle and poured some tea for him.

“Yeh want ter ask me what?”

Snape hesitated. How could he begin? If he asked directly, Hagrid would probably reveal nothing. Having weighed his words, Snape spoke:

“Today is the 100 anniversary of the discovery that dragon eyelashes could make a potion called Sliviate Draught,” Snape invented a non-existent potion. “I am under the impression that you are _really_ fond of dragons. So... we may celebrate this special day together.”

“Tergether!” cried Hagrid. “Oh, I’ve never met someone who’s fond o’ dragons befere! We can have mead. Or firewhiskey? Ha!”

Snape smiled modestly.

“To the Dragon,” Snape said, raising the cup and draining it after casting a nonverbal vanishing spell by stealth.

“Ter the dragon!” yelled Hagrid, who drained his cup too.

 

Three hours later.

Hagrid was totally drunk. He leaned on the table, hiccuping. Snape, however, was sober and calm.

“Hagrid, I want to ask you something...” Snape questioned tentatively. “Do you know… Tom Marvolo Riddle?”

Hagrid’s reaction was fierce.

“  _‘im_!” Hagrid cried out, “He was killed by me Aragog.”

“...what?” Knowing little about the Chamber of Secrets, Snape was numb with shock.

“Yeh dunno! Aragog was a friendly spider! He never bit! Yet a girl was killed durin’ me time… and Tom started ter suspect me Aragog!”

“Well, what happened then?” Snape poured another cup of firewhiskey for Hagrid, his hands quivering.

“Tom said they would find me Aragog. He murmured chambers an’ somethin’... dunno… I was with Aragog in me hideout an’ he knocked the door abruptly like yeh did. I told him ter go. Aragog was uneasy at that time. But Tom said he wouldn’ leave an’ he broke in...” Hagrid blew his nose.

“So Aragog killed him? Are you sure?”

“DEFINITELY!” bellowed Hagrid, “Aragog bit him an’ he was poisoned ter death! Oh…poor Aragog… I managed ter send him ter the Forbidden Forest… they expelled me… snapped me wand in two… but Dumbledore said I could stay, as a gamekeeper… Great man, Dumbledore,” he rumbled.

Snape’s heart was beating fast in his chest. So the Dark Lord died before his rising? For a short moment he was bathed in overwhelming joy. No Dark Lord. No threat. Nothing at all.

“Thank you, Hagrid.” Snape raised his wand, pointing at him. “ _Obliviate_!”

Elated, he strode back to the castle, his cloak billowing behind him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Salute to Aragog.  
> Long live Hagrid.  
> BTW, do dragons have eyelashes?


	5. The Unexpected Offer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've added title to each chapter, enjoy!  
> And I've finally conquered the italic type problem! I've re-sent previous chapters already XD

“Student out of bed!” A triumphant voice shouted behind him. With a sharp intake of breath Snape realized that he was a student who wasn’t supposed to hang around after nine o’clock.

“It’s a quarter past two!” said a 25-year-old Filch, who bared his teeth. “Name? House?”

Snape just stood here, giving him a level stare.

“Unable to talk?” Filch smirked. “Well, then...”

“What are you two doing? Severus?” Here came Slughorn from his office nearby. “What happened?”

“Well, sir, this student was hanging round after nine!” smirked Filch obsequiously, his yellowish fingers pointing at Snape.

Slughorn frowned. “Severus?”

Stepping forward, Snape took out a roll of parchment from the wallet inside his robe and presented it to Slughorn: “I was looking for you, Professor, when thisfilthy guy startled...”

“LIAR!” Filch shouted exasperatedly, “He was creeping into the castle when I...”

However, Slughorn didn’t pay even slightest attention to what Filch said— he was attracted by the parchment totally. Waving his plump hands as a signal of impatience, he turned to Snape. “You wrote all _this_?”

“Yes,” he answered softly. “Further experiments are required, though.”

“Impressive. Impressive.” Slughorn nodded in approval, ignoring Filch’s heated gaze. “To my office, off we go. There is something I want to discuss with you... Does this additional step really improve the effect of Draught of Living Death?”

“I suppose so, Professor.” Throwing a contemptuous look at Filch, who clenched his fist, Snape followed Slughorn.

 

Lily received another Whisper the next day.

 

 _Hi Lily. It upsets me that you are always so busy spending time_ _with_ James

_that we hardly meet each other. Professor Slughorn permits me to use a spare_

_cupboard in the corner of the ground floor. Can you come here after dinner?_

_Sev. S_

 

“Another love Whisper form your dearest Snape?” sniggered Mary, “all I can hear is an undefinable buzzing. What’s this one about?”

Lily blushed again.

“Well, well, I’ve got to tell James.” Mary laughed.

“Don’t you dare—” Lily raised her fist and they both giggled.

 

“Blimey, that amazing!” Lily let out a cry of surprise when she saw the cupboard, “Much bigger than I’d of though! What on earth made Professor Slughorn let you occupy that?”

Snape smiled gently. “I was working on a book about potions and I do need some experiments. Professor Slughorn lent me the cupboard and some essential ingredients. He is generous.”

“Only to geniuses.” Lily beamed. “How’s the book going?”

Speaking of potions, Snape became much more talkative. “I decide to name it _Potion Master: From Outstanding to Unique_. (Lily covered her mouth with a hand and gasped) That book will include many much more advanced potions, some of which were invented myself. Additional moves for improvement os other potions will also featured...”

Lily looked at him in admiration.

“Don’t tell others before it’s published,” Snape warned. “I don’t want to be a laughing stock.”

“Of course you won’t be!” Lily gasped, “You _are_ a genius! Better than anyone else I have ever met!”

“Thank you.” Snape flushed. He found it difficult to stop flushing foolishly when faced with Lily. “Still, don’t tell others. Oh, and these are the keys. One is for you.”

An iron key was dropped in Lily’s hands.

“For me?” asked Lily, awestruck.

“Er, yeah,” said Snape awkwardly, “I’ve put some jinxes on the lock so _Alohomora_  won’t work. You will drop in frequently, right?”

“Undoubtedly!” Lily yelled in exhilaration. “I will come once I get free time! You trust me with all these precious potions?”

Snape looked down into her emerald green eyes, in which his image was reflected clearly. With a loving caress in his voice, he whispered: “I believe in you above all else.”

 

A week later.

Snape stood in the courtyard, searching for Lupin. When the tall boy in baggy robe appeared, he called, “Lupin...er.. ** _._** _Remus_.”

“Yes?” Lupin turned back, “Severus?”

“A word, please?” Snape raised one of his eyebrows and nodded him towards a deserted corridor nearby.

“You surprised me,” Lupin broke the silence as they halted.

“It’s full moon tonight, isn’t it?” Snape stared at Lupin, satisfied to find him terrified.

“I don’t understand.” Lupin averted his eyes.

“You know perfectly well what I mean.” Snape’s lips curled. “I used to think I had to learn _1637 Werewolf Code for Conduct_ to communicate with you.”

The word, _werewolf_ ** **,****  startled Lupin.

“I don’t...”

“I won’t tell others,” snapped Snape, “though I guess your lot have already known.”

“So...” Words failed Lupin.

Snape took out a flask from his robe.

“The Wolfsbane Potion. It will make you suffer less at the full moon,” Snape explained.

“I’ve never heard of such a thing before...” Yet Lupin’s voice faltered.

“I invented it myself,” explained Snape. “Professor Slughorn has permitted me to use a spare cupboard to do some private study.” Noticing Lupin’s nervous expression, Snape comforted him. “He doesn’t know I’ve made this. I promise it  _does_  relieve your suffering. It’s for the warning you gave… and, ah, the approaching Christmas. No telling Potter or Black or whoever.”

Naturally he couldn’t actually say thanks to Lupin. He pressed the potion into his hands and walked away, his long cloak flapping around his ankles.

Lupin stood there, thunderstruck, long after Snape had disappeared.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HP3 Chapter 18  
> Lupin: “The potion that Professor Snape has been making for me is a very recent discovery.”  
> So Lupin couldn’t have known it before.
> 
> And I think Lupin is a very kind man. In HP, when Harry doubted Snape, he was always the one who speak good of him, just like Hermione.  
> BTW, Hermione learnt the book 1637 Werewolf Code for Conduct in her first year...she's extraordinary...


	6. Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually I don't like Slytherin much. And I have no intention to find excuses for their absurd superiorty.  
> If I could choose my house at will, I prefer Hufflepuff.  
> 1\. There isn't so much pressure in that house. You don't need to be so outstanding.  
> 2\. Hufflepuff and Slytherin commonrooms and dorms are in the basement or dungeon while Gryffindor and Ravenclaw in the towers. It will be a lot more convenience if you don't have to climb umpteen stairs everyday. And Hufflepuff is near the Great Hall and the kitchen. Very perfect for meals and snacks!  
> 3\. If I were in Slytherin I would deprive Snape's pleasure of taking points from me hahahaha

From then on, Snape spent most of his time in the cupboard, working uninterrupted. Moreover, Lily visited often. They jammed themselves in the cupboard, watching the softly simmering cauldron letting off pleasant fumes. He never wearied of the endless questions Lily asked about an Undetectable Poison or the Confusing Concoction. And it became his favorite part of the day when Lily read _Magical Hieroglyphs and Logograms_  and _A History of Magic_  to him so that, under the pretense of dozing off, he could rest his head on Lily’s shoulders.

 

Half a month after the meeting with Lupin, Lupin turned up in Snape’s cupboard when he was alone.

“May I have a word?”

“Sure.” Snape walked out of the cupboard, leaving the door ajar. “So?”

Lupin looked as if he had summoned all his strength. “Could you… could you make the potion for me again? I… I can pay you...”

A sneering smile touched his lips. “The ingredients are quite rare and expensive,” he paused, taking a glimpse at Lupin’s shabby robe, who flushed in embarrassment, “however, I’ve improved it recently. You are to tell Slughorn that you are suffering from severe stomachache and digestive problems and by coincidence I know how to make the curing potion, the ingredients of which are nearly identical to the Wolfsbane Potion. Still, no telling your lot.”

“Thanks!” Lupin’s face brightened, “Oh, I’ve got something for you… as a Christmas gift.”

Curious, Snape watched as Lupin took out a golden book from his schoolbag. “What’s that?”

“ _Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches_ ,” replied Lupin, “In case you find it useful.”

Snape took the book, squeezing a th-word from his curled lips and slammed the door.

Lupin sniggered and walked away.

 

Keeping the door shut, Snape opened the book, on the title page of which bore Lupin’s handwriting: “To Severus, Merry Christmas, Moony.”

 _I do need to understand how to charm girls_ , thought Snape, who turned the pages randomly when something caught his eye.

 

_...teach her how to perform advanced spells so that she will be impressed with your outstanding skills._

( _That’s practicable_ , thought Snape, _I can teach Lily how to cast a Patronus then_ )

_Tips: You should be modest. Don’t boast or speak complacently. Watch her perform the spell attentively and simply tell her what’s wrong._

 

Snape turned another page.

 

_A possible example:_

_W: Your Summoning Charm is so wonderful! Can you tell me how to do one?_

_M: Sure. You try it first._

_W: Okay. Accio parchment! Oops, nothing happened._

_M: I see the problem. It’s your pronunciation._

_W: Wow, how should I do it then?_

_M: First, open your mouth._

_W: Umm..._

_M: Then put your tongue into my mouth._

 

Snape snapped the book closed with all his might, blushing scarlet.

 

Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

“Morning, everyone.”

“Morning, Professor.”

Professor Sorrowthought beamed at the class. “Turn to page 109. Does anyone know what a dementor is?” She looked at Snape encouragingly.

“Well, it’s a creature that sucks out happiness and hope. If the dementor’s kiss is performed, the victim will be worse than dead,” answered Snape in an idle but clear voice. Despite his not standing up, he felt like Granger.

“Great. Five points for Slytherin.” Sorrowthought smiled. “Now who can tell me how to defeat a dementor?”

“Use _Snivellus_ to stick them!” jeered James.

“A Patronus will do,” said Snape silkily, glancing at James, the intensity of which made him somewhat shrink a little.

“Well then, how to cast one?” asked Sorrowthought, “It’s a very advanced spell so it’s natural...”

“First, think about something pleasant, the more so, the better,” snapped Snape, “like drowning Potter in a cauldron, for example.” James thumped on the table, glaring at him. “Then, concentrate.”

Without warning, Snape raised  his wand and shouted, “ _Expecto Patronum_!”

A silver doe erupted from the end of his wand and cantered around the classroom before it dissolved into silver dust.

“Wonderful. Very wonderful indeed.” Sorrowthought clapped with delight. “Twenty points for Slytherin! It’s very rare for a fourth year to cast a corporeal Patronus. Most end up with no more than a feeble vapor or smoke.”

Everyone except Potter’s lot turned around to look at Snape, the unpopular _Snivellus_ , with respect. Lily winked at him.

 _This moment is a hundred times better than imagining drowning Potter_ , thought Snape.

After class, Lily caught up with Snape, who had been waiting for her.

“You can sit with me in the next D.A.D.A. Class,” said Snape, “like you do in Potions.”

“I’d love to, but… well, other Gryffindors don’t want me to get too close with Slytherins. They said we are in the different house...”

“While Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs are okay? That’s stereotypes, Lily.”

“Yeah, I know,” admitted Lily. “Next time I will. You know what? All the Gryffindor girls told me you are knowledgeable? Can you teach me how to cast a Patronus?”

The text he’d read in that book Lupin had given him suddenly came to Snape’s mind. He blushed badly, murmuring “maybe next time” and fled, leaving Lily standing there, confused.

 

The book was mentioned in HP7, chapter 7. Ron gave it to Harry for his seventeenth birthday, who said: “It’s pure gold: Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches. Explains everything you need to know about girls.”

During Voldemort’s time, the Professor of D.A.D.A. class was Professor Merrythought who was about to retire. So I invented another name instead. I am really no good at inventing names...

And Harry once wrote in his dairy for dreams (the homework of Divination) that he drowned Snape in the cauldron in his dream.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The book was mentioned in HP7, chapter 7. Ron gave it to Harry for his seventh birthday, who said: “It’s pure gold: Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches. Explains everything you need to know about girls.”
> 
> During Voldemort’s time, the Professor of D.A.D.A. class was Professor Merrythought who was about to retire. So I invented another name instead. I am really no good at inventing names...
> 
> And Harry once wrote in his dairy for dreams (the homework of Divination) that he drowned Snape in the cauldron in a dream.


	7. Christmas Hug

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Romance in this chapter!

The day before the Christmas holiday, Lily paid a visit to Snape’s cupboard, which had be come her haunt.

“Sev, you really aren’t going home?”

“Yeah. Remus is suffering from a digestive problem. I’ve been making potions for him. He said it’s more effective than going to hospital wing.”

“See? I believe Gryffindors and Slytherins can befriend each other. Maybe you can iron out those misunderstandings with James...”

“Impossible,” Snape asserted without thinking twice. “It’s a vendetta, not mere enmity.”

“Boys,” grumbled Lily.

Snape put down the quill and took down an elaborate box from the shelf. “It’s for you.”

Lily took the box and opened it carefully. It was a necklace.

“Inside the small pendant is the powder of dried sunflowers, which has been saturated in a special potion. And I cast a charm on it as well. Try it on.”

Lily put it on. Soon she felt warmth all over her as though she’d sunk into a hot bath.

Incredulous, she asked, “How could it be? Amazing!”

Snape smiled modestly. He stood up and took down a dusty book from the top shelf: “I found this way to keep warm in this aged book. As for the powder, I considered lily, as it shares your name, but I can’t grind it. By trial and error I discovered the sunflower functions best. So that’s it.”

As soon as he finished the sentence, Lily threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly. Numb with overwhelming surprise, Snape went blank. He reached out his arms and hugged her back tentatively. Feeling Lily relax in his arms, Snape tightened his grip，as if he wanted to dissolve her into his flesh and blood, memory and soul.

It must have been a century. He had embraced  _his_ Lily for nearly a century. He ought to say something. He must say something. Snape searched his mind in vain. What are you supposed to say when you hugged the girl you had loved your whole life? Would silence speak louder? He could feel her heartbeat. Is she waiting? Is she waiting for him to say something?

 _Come on, say something_ , Snape urged himself.

“Well...” he managed to let out a word.

“Yes?”

She answered! She was waiting for me to _say something_! Will flattery help? How about “ _You are so beautiful today_ ”? Or “ _Merry Christmas_ ”? Or frankly, “ _A werewolf gave me a book about how to charm girls like you and I’ve found it dreadfully useful so now I’m going to fetch it and see what I am expected to do now so could you please wait here, I promise I’ll be back in a minute_ ”?

Wow, that would definitely charm her to oblivion.

“Be my girlfriend?” he heard himself say.

“Okay.”

Snape freed her. Lily was glowing, her eyes glittering, cheek rosy.

“Well then, see you after Christmas.” Lily bade him goodbye.

 

Odd.

For one second Snape wanted to announce that Lily was __his__. He wanted to put up a sign on the notice board or simply shout it out in the Great Hall. He had little acquaintance with other Slytherins for their childish purebloodism. Nevertheless, today he wanted to be friends with everyone. __Everyone.__

Yet for another second he wanted to keep it utterly private, bringing this moment to his grave. That dilemma did not bother him so much when he climbed through the portrait hole. Slytherin’s dungeon was totally empty.

To vent his exhilaration, Snape put a box of chocolate cauldrons with a Christmas card attached to it on every four-poster in the dorm. After all was done, he climbed into bed and fell asleep with sweet fantasies.

 

A wine red paper box lay besides his bed. Gathering from the card attached to it, Snape knew immediately it was from Lily. He tore it open.

_Dear Sev,_

_Merry Christmas! Thanks for your necklace. It keeps me as warm as in a summer day!_ _Petunia_

_asked me where to get one and I told her it’s unique. She didn’t talk until dinner, though._

_It’s a Muggle product in the paper box. Deoiling Shampoo. Extremely effective for greasy hair!_

_Hope you like it._

_Love,_

_Lily_

 

Snape took out the shampoo, staring at it for a moment. Eventually he decided to keep it forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have black eyes and hair as Severus did. And my hair falls to my shoulder, too.  
> Sometimes I am too busy to wash my hair frequently. It gets greasy and my friends start complaining.  
> Usually I will tell them that I am mimicing Severus so consquently they complain more...  
> Gosh I really need some effective deoiling shampoooooooooooooooooo


	8. Watching Quidditch Together

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K=Keeper S=Seeker B=Beater C=Chaser  
> Ravenclaw Dirk(K), Mavis(S), Lydia(B), Lucinda(B), Rosemary(C), Elroy(C), Rex(C)  
> Gryffindor Gerald(K), James(S), Harrison(B), Hailey(B), Adrian(C), Rodger(C), Jacqueline(C)
> 
> I am not good at inventing names...

After Christmas ensued the third Quidditch match, Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw. Potter played as the Seeker. Snape had little interest in Quidditch itself, yet Lily was a avid fan. Also, the book, _****Twelve Fail-Safe Ways to Charm Witches****_ mentioned it would be a great chance for new lovers to develop their relationship by watching games together.

However, the book didn’t tell him how to invite girls. Though he had plenty of chances to spend time with Lily alone, Snape found it much more onerous to make the request.

 _ ** **Perhaps I should abandon Occlumency,****_  thought Snape, _****and teach Lily Legilimency instead so that she can understand me easily.****_  Girls.

“You look worried.” When Snape was absorbed in the thought of Occlumency stuff, one of his roommates named Angus came towards his four-posters bed. “Thank you for the chocolate cauldron at Christmas. What are you worrying about?”

Maybe that boy knew more about girls.

“Well, I want to invite a girl to watch Quidditch with me, but I’ve got no idea how to start.”

“How is your relationship now?” he asked, curious.

“Emm… she hugged me at Christmas and agreed to be my girlfriend,” muttered Snape awkwardly.

“Alas!” cried Angus, “That Gryffindor girl?”

Snape nodded.

“I should’ve known! You two sit together every Potions and D.A.D.A. class! Well done, Severus! Her intelligence matches your talent in potions well, though she is a M...”

“Muggle-born,” corrected Snape before Angus said the unforgivable word.

“Whatever,” waved Angus. “Now that she is your girlfriend, just ask her straight.”

 

Snape tossed and turned that night, reaching the conclusion that he could use a Whisper.

_Dear Lily,_

_Would you fancy going to watch Quidditch with me this Saturday?_

_We can sit on the Slytherin stand._

_Meet you in the Great Hall._

_Sev S._

 

The appointed time arrived. Snape stood in the Great Hall, feeling stupid until Lily called him from behind.

“Hi, Sev! Blimey, you are wearing emerald!”

Snape blushed. “I am under the impression that my clothes stands for my house when watching the game. You are wearing scarlet, aren’t you?”

“Yeah,” beamed Lily, “but I thought you only wear black.”

“Well,for your information,” Snape weighed every word he said, “my nightshirt is gray.”

Lily giggled as they strode to the playground and found a seat in the Slytherin stand. As it was Gryffindor versus Ravenclaw, the Hufflepuff and Slytherin stands were nearly empty.

“On my whistle. One, two, three, go!”

The Golden Snitch was freed and vanished from sight. James messed his hair up and beamed at the Gryffindor crowd. To his great surprise, Lily was not there. Weird. Lily told him she would watch him play.

Anyway, it was the Golden Snitch that he should be looking for. James shuttled past the Quaffle and the Bludgers, his eyes wide open.

“I **_**_hope_**_** we can win!” said Lily, looking nervous.

“Rex from Ravenclaw gets the Quaffle! He is going to—argh, intercepted by Jacqueline from Gryffindor! Good girl, Jackie! Lydia beats the Bludger to Harrison—missed! Harrison beats back—nearly hits Lucinda! What about the Quaffle? It’s in the hold of Elroy!” shouted Lester,the commentator.

Yet Snape paid no attention to the white-hot competition in the field.  _Lily_  was sitting beside him. Her hands so close. That book said it would be a golden chance to hold a girls’ hands when watching games together. Yes...Snape moved closer to Lily, who kept eyes fixed on the field and neglected his movement...very close now...

“ROSEMARY GETS THE QUAFFLE AND SHE HEADS TOWARDS THE GOALPOST! Can Gerald save it? Gerry is ready! Gerry moves! RAVENCLAW SCORES! 70 to 50! Oh Gerry...”

Lily covered her mouth in disbelief: “How could it be? That save is not that difficult!”

“Yeah,” Snape nodded absentmindedly. Lily put her hands down again, which moved further from him.

“Lydia beats the Bludger to James!” the commentator shouted, ( _Good girl, Lydia_ , thought Snape) “James dodges—Mavis is diving! Has she found the Golden Snitch? No, not yet—Rodger in possession of the Quaffle, who passes it to Hailey, who passes it to Jackie. Rex tries to intercept— failed. Dirk is ready for the Quaffle—” I am ready for Lily’s hands, thought Snape, attempting to reach out his hands slowly again. “DIRK SAVED!”

“The Keepers really matter.” Lily jerked her head to Snape, who withdrew his hand and nodded diffidently.

“JAMES HAS SPOTTED THE GOLDEN SNITCH!” Lester bellowed. Snape’s heart sank— if the Snitch was caught, the game was over, which was tantamount to the shattering of his chance. He must be quick...

“MAVIS SPOTS THE SNITCH TOO!” Lester’s face turned crimson. “She is catching up with James— but James moves faster— James reaches out— JAMES HAS CAUGHT THE GOLDEN SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS!”

The scarlet crowd oooooooohed and roared in exhilaration. Seizing the opportunity, Snape took Lily’s hand and oooooooohed as others in the crowd did, though he had no interest in sports.

“It’s wonderful!” Lily beamed, holding Snape’s hands tightly, “We’ve won!”

For an instant Snape wished he were in Gryffindor so that he could share her euphoria.

James was hailed by all the Gryffindor crowd. They swarmed into the field and grouped around him. However, when he looked up, he saw something scarlet in the Slytherin stand— Lily was with Snape.

His broad grin froze.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HP3 Chapter 15  
> ...and Professor Snape sat in the every front row, wearing green like everyone else.  
> HP4 Chapter 25  
> ...Snape. He was wearing a long gray nightshirt and he looked livid.  
> 【So Snape didn’t wear black all the time, though I doubt his gray nightshirt was a faded black one after being washed umpteen times】


	9. Hogsmeade Weekend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really cherish all your comments!

“Moony, you look great. How about your little furry problem? You didn’t suffer much last full moon, did you?” asked James when the four of them were heading for the library.

“Er...”

“Moony got a dozen flasks after Christmas,” said Sirius, “Was it new potion inside?”

“Yes. But they are for my digestive problems,” said Lupin, flushing.

“Next time,” joked Sirius, “try some raw meat. It suits you well.”

They all grinned.

“Well, next weekend we are going to Hogsmeade,” James told his mates, “I am going to ask Lily to go out with me...”

“Save your breath, Potter!” It happened that Angus was passing by, “Lily is Severus’ girlfriend now!”

“So what? I am going to ask her anyway!” retorted James. “Or what’s the point of being the _best_  Seeker if all the good girls are taken?”

“Oh, such a lofty motivation to be a Seeker!” scoffed Angus, who snorted and walked away.

“They are coming this way, James.” Wormtail pointed.

 Lily and Snape approached, hand in hand. “Sev, I’ve never known you to enjoy Quidditch _that_  much! And I...oh, hello, _James_.”

Snape stared at him calmly,

“Hi Lily. Would you like go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?” noticing Snape’s glare, James added, “There are rumors around saying you are _Snivellus_ ’s girlfriend. But I think you won’t reject me, will you?”

“Rumors around,” repeated Snape, before Lily could answer, “Pity to inform you that those _rumors_ ,” Snape raised one of his eyebrows, “are absolute truth, Potter.”

“Ridiculous! I won’t let Lily hang around with a Slytherin who calls her M—”

“Let me? Let me?” Lily burst out, “Sev never says the mud—you know what!”

“All Slytherins are the same!” James bellowed.

“You are insane!” Lily held Snape’s hands more tightly, “And by the way, I am Sev’s girlfriend!” She stormed away with Snape.

On the way to their cupboard, Snape broke the silence. He found little difficulty in speaking normally to Lily recently.

“So, I take it as a yes you'll go out with me?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Angus told me a teashop named Madam Puddifoot is great. We can spend time there. Cherubs floating above you, throwing confetti at all the customers.”

Snape found Angus’s advice sometimes more useful and updated than that book. And, speaking of the book, Snape swore that he saw Lupin wink at him when Lily dragged him from the spot.

 

“Odd,” said James abruptly when they settled themselves at the Gryffindor table hours later. Lily was seated beside Hailey at the other end of the table.

“Whatzat?” asked Sirius with his mouth full.

“ _Snivellus_  doesn’t accompany Lily during meal times or in the library. The _only_ chance they’ve got to meet up are Potions and D.A.D.A. class. Yet Lily disappears for hours sometimes,” analyzed James. “Do you reckon they have some kind of rendezvous?”

“Dunno,” replied Lupin, who bit a mouthful of meat and choked when swallowing it.

 

“You are supposed to  _snog_ her,” suggested Angus. “All the people in Madam Puddifoot do so.”

Snape pretended to be engrossed in _The Dark Arts Outsmarted._

“Yeah, I bet Lily is waiting for you to do so,” anther roommate named Ralph joined the discussion, though he had rarely chatted with Snape before. “Eunice told me that she doubted her female charm until I kissed her.”

“Ralph!” shooed another roommate, Warren. Snape had never known them to gossip so much before. “Just act natural. And don’t forget to use your tongue.”

They guffawed.

 _They are taunting me_ , thought Snape. However, he felt something like friendship.

 

The Hogsmeade weekend arrived eventually.

They ordered some drinks. Snape noticed Lily had dressed beautifully. Looking at her was akin to looking into the brilliant sun. He looked down at his cup.

“James apologized to me yesterday,” said Lily, “and I forgave him.”

“Umm.” Robbed of speech, Snape began recalling what the book said about when your girlfriend was talking about your rival in love.

“You know what? I used to think all Slytherins were obsessed with purebloodism.” Lily went on, “But you are different. _Quite_ different indeed. Sometimes I wonder, with a brain like yours, why aren’t you in Ravenclaw?”

“No idea,” Snape weighed every word he said. “Not all Slytherins, though many of them are morons. But for Muggle-borns, magical blood would have died out already. Plus, I am a half-blood.”

Lily giggled, “I saw you shout at Avery.”

“Because he said the M-word! I wouldn't  let anyone insult you.”

“Will they isolate you if you are in stark contrast to them?”

“They do. Coincidentally I avoid them as well.”

Snape had no intention to go further on this topic as sometimes he was ashamed of his house, the frequency of which increased as more bullying took place. So they changed the subject and talked about his book, which had been thickening and Snape was considering writing a sequel named _From Unique to Unprecedented_. They talked about Quidditch (most of the time Snape remained listening), Patronuses and O.W.L.s, and they finally reached a stage where they expected to share some body contact.

 _All I have to do is just kiss her_ , thought Snape. _It’s quite easy. First, rise to my feet. Second, bend over. Lastly, kiss her. Yes, exceedingly easy for me._

Yet the sole of his foot was glued to the ground, his legs stiff. _Come on_ , thought Snape desperately, _the Dark Lord has been conquered, what on earth can you fear?_

All of a sudden, Snape stood up abruptly. Lily gazed at him in surprise.

“Sev?”

“Pumpkin juice.” Snape hurried to the counter.

 _Stupid. Useless._ Snape loathed his timidness. Angus’ voice echoed in his mind: “ _She is your girlfriend! She can’t reject you anyway!_ ”

With two cups of pumpkin juice in his hand, Snape approached Lily, placing the cups on the table and—

He bent over, stealing a kiss from her forehead. Lily sniggered.

“You are really, really shy. Sev ” she finished.

The cherubs above threw confetti over them. Snape had never appreciated Hogsmeade weekends more than in that moment.


	10. Predestined or Doomed?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome to leave your comments and kudos!

 Snape knew Potter wouldn’t let it go easily. What was worse was Lily had forgiven Potter. Yet Lily was _his_ girlfriend, not Potter’s, which outweighed everything.

However, he received another warning from Lupin.

_They are plotting to pick up on you in front of Lily._

_R.L._

 

 _Maybe I was too mean to Remus before_ , thought Snape.

 

It was a sunny afternoon. The sky was clear, the weather pleasant. Snape walked towards the beech tree at the edge of the lake in order to get some fresh air. Having settled himself down on the grass in the dense shadow of clump of bushes, Snape pulled out a copy of _The Handbook of Hippogriff Psychology_. The O.W.L.s were next year. He wouldn’t forgive himself if he didn’t get all Os.

A group of girls chatted at the edge of the lake, which made Snape look up. He spotted Lily in the middle of the giggling girls.

_My worst memory… it’s predestined..._

As if fate heard what was going on in his mind, he saw Potter’s gang coming towards him, arrogant as ever.

 _Cruciatus Curse, Sectumsempra, Pertificus Totalus…_ scores of aggressive spells flashed through Snape’s mind, even _Avada Kedavra_. However, he had no intention of stepping into the waters of Dark Magic again. He’d better defend, and _only_  defend.

“Wow, _Snivellus_!” smirked James, “What are you doing? Are you all right?”

Knowing perfectly well what spell Potter would shout, Snape raised his wand: “Protego!”

“ _Expelliarmus_!” shouted James.

Having parried the spell, Snape spoke. “Go away, I have no interest in fighting against scum.”

Students all around turned to watch, some of whom got to their feet an edged near.

“ _Levico_ —” James bellowed, but Snape blocked the spell with an almost lazy flick of his arm.

“You surely can not survive if I attack you, Potter, give it up.”

“Well, then why don't you try?” bellowed James, “Let Lily see how great you are!”

“Fine— _Tarantollegra_!” smirked Snape.

James’ legs danced against his will stupidly.

“Make it stop!” bellowed James.

“ _Fubute Ubcabtaten!_ ” Lupin cast a spell on James, whose legs stopped swinging. “Don’t invite trouble, just...”

“That _Snivellus_  makes fun of me!” yelled James.

“You know perfectly well who is the one that has developed a persistent habit of picking up on others, Potter.” Snape’s lips curled.

“Don’t you dare!” Sirius raised his wand , pointing it to Snape when Lily wound her way through the watching crowd.. Yet it was too late, Sirius had shouted: “ _Stupefy_!”

Snape deflected it again with another defensive spell.

“What are you doing, Potter?” Lily caught Snape’s hands and shouted at James, who looked taken aback.

“You call me _Potter_? You call him Sev while you call me _Potter_? He is a Slytherin!”

Some Slytherin students in the watching crowd booed.

“I am under the impression that the difference of Houses is not a solid foundation for your attack, Potter,” said Snape, his eyes fixed on James. “We do have ludicrous purebloodism, though.”

“You admit it!” exclaimed James, “Lily is a Muggle-born! Why are you messing with her!”

“Sev treats me well, thanks!” refuted Lily furiously.

“So, Potter,” sneered Snape, “only Ravenclaws have brains while others none? Only Gryffindors get nerve while all the Hufflepuffs aren’t endowed with an ounce of courage? Do you reckon?”

“Lies!” retorted Sirius.

“Enough.” said Snape indifferently. “Lily, let’s go.”

“Yeah, no talking rubbish, _Snivellus_!” shouted James, “Let’s fight! _Furnunculus_!”

Snape could have blocked this spell with a single flick of his wand. However, it suddenly occurred to him that in Madam Puddifoot, Lily said she had forgiven Potter. So who was more important to Lily? Who would Lily care more for? Though Lily was his girlfriend now, Snape still couldn’t help getting jealous when Lily interacted with that Potter. Maybe it was a perfect time to test who had finally won her heart. And, of course, a perfect time to let Lily see James’ true colors.

Casting a nonverbal protective spell, Snape parried most of the hexes, carefully leting a thin gleam of red light hit his chest and burn him slightly.

“Ouch!” Snape covered his chest, faking an agonized expression, “It burnt!”

“Are you okay, Sev?” With a worried look on her face, Lily leaned towards him, trying to examine the wound.

_Oh Merlin’s lacy scarlet bra she’s so close!_

“It’s right in the chest… I am okay… it was just a small spell...”  

“You are flushing… is this some complication from that burning spell?” Lily frowned.

_Her eyelashes almost met my cheek! Best day of my life!_

Finally Lily straightened up with indignation in her emerald green eyes.

“I will report this to the head of Gryffindor and Slytherin! A jinx without warning after Sev said enough!” Lily glared at James. “You make me SICK, Potter.”

Lily turned to Snape, who pretended to be struggling with the burning at his chest, and at hus cheek as well. “Let’s go to the hospital wing.” Her expression softened.

Snape saw clearly how Lily rolled her eyes as they passed a dumbfound James. The beast named jealousy that was roaring in his heart five minutes ago now happily purred.

The crowd dispersed as they left.

“You know what,” said Sirius, “I think you kind of helped him.”

“You must be kidding.” snapped James, his chest heaving as if it were him who got burnt.

“No, I am Sirius.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Actually in HP, Lily called James Potter and James called her Evans in their fifth year. (๑╹っ╹๑) But I wanted to make it more dramatic.
> 
> The next chapter is about dueling, too.


	11. The Duel

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is first kiss (*＾3＾)

His summer holiday was much more pleasant than the previous one. Lily introduced Snape to the Evans’ and to Snape’s relief, her parents liked him very much, though during that time Petunia Evans kept a poker face. Snape introduced Lily to his family in return. Sometimes Snape felt he had lived with Lily for several centuries.

Moreover, his _Potion Master: From Outstanding to Unique_  was completed. Snape had sent it by several owls to Slughorn who replied that it would be published in a matter of weeks. And Snape had settled down to _Potion Master: From Unique to Unprecedented_ already.

As if all the happiness the world had owed him was being restored, Snape received a letter from Hogwarts before September 1st, informing him that he was a prefect now.

On the Platform 9¾, he saw Lily waving at him.

“Sev!” called Lily, “I received the letter! I am a prefect now!” The badge shone on her chest.

“So am I,” answered Snape, “Does it imply we are a perfect match?” he asked playfully.

“Come, Sev,” Lily beamed and took his hand automatically, “Let’s go to the Express. We are expected to fulfill our duties...”

They came across Lupin on the train.

“Hi, Severus,” greeted Lupin. “I appreciate the moonlight better now.”

Snape winked.

 

The fifth year was tense as it’s the O.W.L. year. However, someone seemed not to have paid entire attention to his studies, and that’s why Snape received a note after only a fortnight in to the new term.

 

_Snivellus,_

_Let’s duel for where Lily’s love lies. 8 o’clock, tomorrow night at the the Room of Requirement._

_Only you and me. No telling others._

_James Potter_

Snape doubted his words. Sirius must be there. Yet he wouldn’t give in. And he wouldn’t spill the beans to Lily, either. Time to defeat Potter once and for all. But this was only a teenage Potter and Snape was a mighty wizard. All the aggressive curses he cast might kill Potter by accident. So what aggressive curse could he use without doing so? He didn’t want to be a murderer now that he had Lily.

 

It was a quarter to eight. Snape snapped the book he was reading closed, getting to his feet. The moment he stepped out of his cupboard, Lily called him.

“Oh, Sev! I’ve bumped into some problems in D.A.D.A.,” she smiled as she walked towards him, “I  _knew_ you were there! Could you tell me...”

This time? But he needed to meet that filthy Potter!

“Well, Lily, I’ve got something urgent to do...” It sucked to leave Lily and head for Potter.

“What? This late?” Lily gazed at him in disbelief.

Snape never wanted to tell a lie to his Lily. Yet it seemed like he had no alternatives. Cursing Potter in his mind, Snape drew a sigh: “I am going to the Forbidden Forest with Hagrid. For some herbs.”

“Well then, I may bother you tomorrow,” said Lily. “Speaking of going to the Forbidden Forest, you’d better take this.” Lily took out something like a brass bookmark from the book she held and stuffed it inside Snape’s robe.

“An amulet,” she explained. “Jam...Potter gave it to me last Christmas, but I found your necklace more useful so I used it as a bookmark. Anyway, though Jam...Potter is an arrogant swine, that amulet may save you form Merlin-Knows-What dangers in the forest.”

“Thank you.” Snape hesitated and pressed his lips on Lily’s forehead before he headed for the  Room of Requirement.

 

_I need a room where Potter can duel with me...I need a room where Potter can duel with me...I need a room where Potter can duel with me..._

Snape opened his eyes and saw a door had appeared before him. Stepping inside, he found himself faced with Potter.“You are late.” Potter smirked. “Is that a signal of fear?”

Without thinking twice, Snape replied venomously: “I was snogging Lily when it occurred to me that I have a duel with some git. She was quite upset when I stopped and told her I must leave.”

“You filthy Slytherin!” shouted James, infuriated. “ _Relashio_!”

“ _Protego,_ ” muttered Snape. “Is this all you get, Potter?”

James stepped backwards, pointing his wand at him. “ _Expelliarmus_!”

“Moron.” Snape blocked it again. “I appreciate your bravery for not bringing your gang. Apparently you are so weak without them.”

“Why don’t you fight back? Coward!” bellowed James, infuriated at the contempt in Snape’s voice.

“Coward, you call me?” Snape parried another hex. “You never attack me until it’s four on one, don’t you? No more fierce spells, Potter. We _are_  in Hogwarts.”

“Who damn cares!” roared James impatiently. “ _Furnunculus_!”

A spark of mischief crossed Snape’s mind. He took out the amulet and threw it to the spell James cast. It shattered into countless pieces.

“That was’s my gift to Lily!” James scowled at him, “Why is it here?”

“ _Diffindo._ ” Snape pointed at the remains of the amulet until it was destroyed beyond repair.

He smirked at James. “I am afraid that I’ve got to tell Lily that Potter used such a destructive jinx that the amulet was shattered. Pity. But she must rejoice that it wasn’t me that broke into pieces.”

“It’s you who smashed it!” exclaimed James.

“Yeah, but who knows?” Snape sneered, “Mind you. I muttered _Homenum revelio_  when I entered the room. There is only you and me, Potter.”

James cursed viciously.

“Watch your manners.” Snape pointed his wand at James, “ _Lymericio Weekus_.”

“ _What have you done, you absolute ass?_

_What vicious, strange spell have you cast?_

_Merlin's socks, Merlin's coat,_

_It siezes my throat,_

_Tell me know or I swear I will blast!_ ”

James was astonished at what he had said.

“A spell that makes you talk in limericks for a whole week. Compared with the almost deadly hexes you cast, mine is nothing. And for your information, I invented it myself.” A sneering smile touched Snape’s lips. “Besides, your rhythms are dreadful.”

“ _What have you done, you absolute ass?_

_What vicious, strange spell have you cast?_

_Merlins socks, Merlins coat,_

_It seizes my throat,_

_Tell me now or I swear I will blast!_ ”

James finished, his face reddening with rage.

“Poor Merlin.” murmured Snape. Feeling relaxed that he finally found a punishing hex without killing Potter, he left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I suck at rhythms.


	12. First Kiss

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 3.5 is my birthday! I am turning 18 oh yeah!

James remained utterly silent for a whole week. When he needed to speak, he just nodded or gestured. Sometimes he wrote as well. He wrote his explanation on the parchment that he sleepwalked and got something wrong with his throat. Despite it’s being a lame excuse, nobody knew what the truth was.

 

A uneventful night, Snape was brewing a potion in his cupboard when Lily came in.

“Hi Lily, I am doing some experiments for my next book.” Snape put away some books to make room for her.

“Oh, have you named it?” Lily pulled out a book with legends  _Weird Wizardry Dilemmas and Their Solutions_ on the cover.

“ _Potion Master: From Unique to Unprecedented_. Am I too arrogant?”

“Not at all,” Lily beamed. “Is this tha Draught of Living Death in the cauldron?”

“Yes,” answered Snape. “Easy to make, but hard to improve its procedure, though.”

“It looks great,” Lily praised. “So what did you find in the forest? Does that herb help?”

“I beg you pardon?” Snape added some wormwood in the cauldron.

“That night, weren’t you in the forest collecting herbs? I’ve been wondering what herb it is since it sounds precious.”

Snape swallowed. His Occlumency failed completely before Lily’s gaze.

“Er...”

“Can’t tell me?” accused Lily. “Or you were with other girls?”

It occurred to him that the book said: “ _Never lie to girls, or you have to come up with more lies._ ”

“Actually,” Snape swallowed again, having no idea where to start. That he would spill out to Lily was only a threat to Potter after all. “It was a boy.”

“WHAT?!” Lily said, startled.

“I dueled with Potter that night.” Snape spoke before Lily was carried away in utterly the wrong direction.

“So?”

“So I wasn’t in the forest. No herbs. Sorry,” he finished, struggling.

“That’s all?” Lily grew irritated.

“He rained spells on me, which was exactly what I wanted to do.” Snape sighed. “But if I did so, he would have been seriously injured. So I only defended.”

“Then?”

“He shattered the amulet you gave me.” It wouldn’t be much more of a sin to make another lie. “So I cast a _Lymericio Weekus_ on him. That’s all.”

“What’s that?”

“A spell that makes Potter talk in limericks for a week. I invented it myself.”

Lily’s expression was unreadable. Or he might have abandoned his Legilimency when faced with Lily.

“You could have died,” Lily said coldly.

“No, I couldn’t.” _Potter was no equal for me._

“What about that day on the edge of lake when he hurt you so badly.”

“It was an accident.” _And I was the one who let it happen._

The potion in the cauldron bubbled, letting off a pleasant perfume. They both fell silent.

“I am sorry. Let’s stop quarrelling,” suggested Snape tentatively.

Lily nodded. “Shall we do something else?”

“Okay.” Snape was in the process of saying, “The copy of _Potion Master: From Outstanding to Unique_ is coming within days. Let’s...” when Lily threw her arms around him and—

She pressed her lips against his.

Someone must have slipped Felix Felicis into his dinner.

The air froze. So did Snape. Her lips were sweet and irresistible. He kissed her back.

Yet Lily pulled back from him.

“First kiss?” she gasped.

“Obviously.”

“Me, too.” Lily breathed. “Eunice said I am supposed to use my tongue.”

“Warren said so too.” Snape attacked her lips again. Lily reacted affectionately as she tentatively licked his lips. His tongue found hers. Soft and sweet. Nothing could taste better than that.

A decade later, or maybe a century, they finally parted from each other, both panting. Lily beamed at him. Lily said something to him, on which must have been cast a _Muffliato_ as he couldn’t identify anything except a comfortable buzzing. Then Lily stood up and walked out of the cupboard. With a wave goodbye, she disappeared.

Snape sat in the cupboard. What was the potion in the cauldron? Draught of Living Death. Yet he wondered if it was in fact a Love Potion. Probably Amortentia, the most powerful one of all. He could conquer anything at that moment. He could play Quidditch. He could run a mile. Anything.

He stood up, walking out of the cupboard. It was already nine. Snape strolled through the corridor without even a faintest intention of returning to his dorm.

Suddenly, he caught sight of someone— apparently a stray first-year.

“House?” Though Snape asked him softly, the boy was startled.

“G-Gryffindor.”

“So why aren’t you in the Gryffindor tower?”

Peering at the prefect badge on Snape’s chest, the first-year stuttered. “I-I forgot time...I was coming from the library… and...”

Snape looked down at the terrified boy. “You must be very hard-working.”

“Y-Yes...”

“Well then, three points for Gryffindor.” _This might be the only time I award points to Gryffindor,_ thought Snape. Tonight he loved Gryffindor as much as Slytherin. _More_  even.

_Maybe I could spend the whole night potion making ._

He strolled back to the cupboard, his black robe billowing behind him as ever.

The boy stood there, dumbstruck.

 

That night Snape managed to explode his cauldron for the first time in his life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this chapter. I really like his "abnormal" reactions after the kiss. Award points to Gryffindor and explode cauldron hahaha. Love makes one blind.


	13. Potion Master: From Outstanding to Unique

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alan in Die Hard 1 is soooooooooooooooooooooooo charming!!! He takes my breath away!!!!

Two days after Lily severed the tie with James completely, who looked astonished and unable to talk, she received a parcel.

Lily tore it open. Inside lay a copy of _Potion Master: From Outstanding to Unique._

She opened the book. The writing on the first page read:

 

_To Lily Evans,_

_You are my Muse._

_Severus Snape_

 

Lily blushed and turned several pages. Some sentences in the preface caught her eyes.

_...the procedure for making potions is not as rigid as many people assume. Additional and creative_

_steps can spark new inventions. So can the descriptions of potions. They define Amortentia as a_

_gold-like potion. However, I am under the impression that it shares the color of my Mistress’ eyes_

_(that is, emerald green), the odor of my Mistress’ perfumes, the lustre of my Mistress’  hair and, the_

_name of my Mistress above all..._

 

Lily blushed crimson.

 

Slughorn looked exceedingly cheerful today.

“Settle down, settle down.” He beamed at every student who stepped into the dungeon. “I have something to tell you all.”

The fifth years all straightened up. These days they were under great pressure from professors who kept telling them how significant the O.W.L.s were. Gathering from Slughorn’s expression, it couldn’t be bad news.

“Are O.W.L.s canceled?” asked Gerald hopefully.

“No” answered Slughorn.

The classroom aaaaaaaaawed in dismay.

Snape and Lily knew perfectly well what Slughorn was going to say. Snape took a glance at Potter, whose limerick hex had expired already. He was eager to see Potter’s reaction.

Slughorn cleared his throat, pulling out a copy of _Potion Master: From Outstanding to Unique._

Lily squeezed Snape’s hands behind the cauldron affectionately.

“Today we are going to make the Invigoration Draught, which is in your O.W.L.,” Slughorn continued. “It’s an advanced potion so I have an award for whoever succeeds— or gets the nearest. The award is a copy of _Potion Master: From Outstanding to Unique._ It covers many useful tips, very useful indeed.”

“With competitors like Evans and Severus, we don’t stand a chance!” exclaimed Angus, whose words won a laugh of consensus.

“Ah,” laughed Slughorn, as if he was waiting for this to make it more dramatic, “Lily and Severus aren’t in this little competition this time.”

“What?” “Why?” “How come?”

“Because,” Slughorn looked at Snape with satisfaction, “Severus is the writer of the book! He has been working on it since his fourth year. A young genius! I lent him a large cupboard to do some essential experiments (James exchanged a look with Sirius, who breathed: “They do have a rendezvous spot!”) and admittedly he has done very, very well.”

All their classmates turned around to gaze at Snape in admiration. Snape maintained a modest expression.

“And as for Lily,” Slughorn added, “Severus has given a copy to her already, am I right?”

Snape nodded.

“Well then, let’s settle down to your potion!”

Before they turned back and focused on the potion, Snape saw Angus mouth, “Give me a copy after class.”

Snape winked back.

“What do you reckon we should do now?” whispered Lily.

“Snog?” suggested Snape playfully.

“Go away,” Lily giggled, pulling out out the book. “I haven’t finished reading it yet.”

“So,” Snape took out _Advanced Rune Translation,_ “I’ll do some Runes reading. It’s one of only two subjects that I may not end up with an O in.”

“What’s the other?” asked Lily curiously.

“Potions. I reckon I will get a U for ‘Unique’ or ‘Unprecedented’.”

Lily shot him a glane in amusement.

An hour later.

“Three, two, one— time’s up.” Slughorn moved among the tables, examining their work. Snape could see Angus had already given up as he knew Snape would give him a copy. Lupin made a terrible mess. Gerald flushed in shame because his potion kept letting off an unbearable odor. Finally Slughorn stooped to examine James’ cauldron, whose potion was nearly acceptable.

“Ah,” said Slughorn, “despite it’s not being identical to the potion described in the book, your potion—”

“Potter forgets to chip the Euphia herb before adding it,” interrupted Snape. “That’s the reason.”

“Yes, quite correct!” Slughorn beamed, turning  Snape’s direction. “So what’s your opinion?”

“Potter can have the book as a reward. At last he can learn something from it,” Snape sneered.

‘Well then,” Slughorn handed the book to James, who clenched his teeth, “You can have it, James. And don’t forget to thank Severus.”

 

After class, Snape sneaked back to his cupboard and cast double protective spells on it, including a Potter-Repelling charm and a Black-Repelling one.

Having cast a Lymericio spell that would attack anyone who tried to break in, Snape headed for the next class.

 

The O.W.L.s seemed much easier than Snape had expectedbecause the Runes test was not in Greek. Though the History of Magic seemed to be somewhat written in Runes.

“My examiner said a boy with a pallid face and dark hair cast a proper Patronus. It’s you, right?” Lily asked when they both finished all the exams and strolled out of the castle.

“Has to be.”

“I only know my Patronus is a four-legged animal, yet I have no idea what it is...” said Lily drowsily.

“Yours is a doe,” comforted Snape.

“How do you know?”

“Secret.”

They strolled towards the Whomping Willow and stooped when they realized where they were. The Whomping Willow looked tame now. They gazed at it in the distance.

“You know what?” Lily broke the silence, “Muggle lovers have a custom of carving their names on the tree. They believe it can link them forever.”

_I do want to be linked with you forever..._

“So,” replied Snape, “do you want me to wrestle the Whomping Willow and carve _S.S. &L.E._ on the trunk?”

“How do you know it won’t end up being S.S.&L.E?” beamed Lily.

“Yeah, it shall be.” whispered Snape.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It hurts to end this fluffy story but we only have one chapter to go. I've read most of Snape/Lily fluffy stories in AO3, most of which are AU that Lily didn't die or marry James. That's why I write this to give Severus another chance to start it all over again. I don't want to read anything angst in this pairing - there is enough in canon. So I won't write another Snape/Lily fluff until I find another way to dodge - more precisely - overthrow all the unsatifying canons like this one does.  
> Feel free to throw your ideas at me 'cause I really want to have another fluff started.


	14. The Life-long Vow

Two years later, the day before graduation.

“How time Apparates!” beamed Lily, “I can’t believe that we are going to graduate!”

“Neither can I,” said Snape. “Come. I have something for you.”

They strolled out of the castle.

Under the Whomping Willow stood Lupin, who waved at them.

“Hi there!”

“It still puzzles me how you two became friends,” said Lily.

“A flask for digestive problems and a spitball,” answered Lupin slyly. “Are you ready?”

“For what? What are we expected to do?”

“Do you remember?” Snape held her hands more tightly, “Two years ago, we were standing here. You said Muggle lovers carve their names on tree to make their relationship last longer. I have no idea whether it works but in the wizarding world, we do have some ways to keep a vow.”

“And it’s very advanced magic,” smiled Lupin, “I only mastered it the other day.”

“So—” Lily looked at Snape, bemused.

“Hold may hands just like this,” guided Snape. “Remus, draw near. I expect you have remembered what to say.”

“Certainly,” Lupin stepped forward and placed the tip of his wand on their linked hands.

“Will you, Severus Snape,” he began, “love the person grasping your hands, Lily Evans— or maybe Lily Snape in years to come (Lily flushed)— love her, and only her, for the rest of your life?”

Lily looked astonished. The sense of ritual startled her a great deal.

“I will,” said Snape. It felt a hundred times better to make the vow with Lily, _his_  Lily.

A thin tongue of brilliant flame issued from the wand and wound it’s way around their hands.

“And will you, keep her in good faith, never cheat on her or betray her?”

“I will,” said Snape.

Lily covered her mouth with her spare hand.

A second tongue of flame shot from the wand and interlinked with the first, making it a glowing chain.

“And will you, to the best of your ability, dedicate your passion and lifetime to her, protect her from harm, even die for her if needed?”

“I will,” said Snape.

Tears welled up in Lily’s eyes.

The third tongue of flame shot from Lupin’s wand, twisted with the others, and bound itself thickly around their clasped hands. It shared the scarlet color of Gryffindor and the shape of Slytherin’s serpent. So rich in symbolism.

“You may kiss the bride,” said Lupin with a smirk, who received a scowl from Lily.

“So, Sev,” she turned to Snape, her face tearstained, “how long will the vow be kept?”

“Always.”

 

 

 

==The End==

 

 

 

Years later.

[There is a smut that only real Hogwarts students can see]

 

“Sev,” Lily called him the moment he came back from work.

“Yes?” Snape wrapped her in his arms, pressing a soft kiss on her forehead.

“I am pregnant.” Seeing his astonishment, Lily frowned. “Don’t be surprised. I haven’t slept a whole night since we first slept with each—”

She failed to finished the sentence as Snape pressed another kiss on her lips and breathed: “If it’s a girl, name her Lily.”

“And what if it’s a boy? Name him Severus?”

“Definitely not. I want to be the only Severus you love.”

“Well then,” Lily considered seriously, “What about Ha—”

_Oh Merlin’s leopard-print, peep-toe heels NOT HARRY!_

“Harold? Harvey?” Lily finished.

“Anything,” sighed Snape in relief.

 

 

==The True End==

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That's all. Thanks for reading ~  
> I really suck at smut, yet maybe I will add an explicit chapter if I can come up with one... don't hold too much hope hahaha

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are welcomed.


End file.
